


Your birthday brings a pardoning

by lilith_morgana



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Post-Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilith_morgana/pseuds/lilith_morgana
Summary: "You don't have to make such a big deal of it," she tells him when she finds tickets to the Caribbean and pales, visibly. It will probably take him another millennia to grasp the small scope of the human imagination, how easily it’s unsettled. "Just… be you.""Thisisme,"he protests, slightly wounded.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 15
Kudos: 262





	Your birthday brings a pardoning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forever_nerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_nerd/gifts).



> Pure birthday fluff for barbie_nik. Happy birthday and thanks for all the good vibes you bring to the fandom! 
> 
> Title stolen from Sufjan Stevens' _Happy birthday_ : [listen to the song here](https://youtu.be/7wRjAsEtNI4)

For her fortieth birthday, he decides, they will go to Paris and see anything by Wagner. Perhaps the Swan Lake, if she objects to good old Richard. She’ll wear red silk and he’ll have a suit made down at Rue de la Paix where the tailors are as handsome as their craft; he can practically taste the crispness of its material, smooth and dry under his fingers. Under _hers_ , as he whispers what he’d like to do to her in the darkness of their balcony seats, promises both filthy and sweet, the way she likes it. Oh, she _likes_ it.  
  
Or they could go somewhere a little more close to home, a night of fine dining in Manhattan where he’ll order everything on the menu and bring back to the hotel suite. They’ll have a few days off, _naturally_ , sending the spawn off to Disney World or whatever place a half-grown human child would be happiest at and Lucifer will make every hour count.  
  
"You don't have to make such a big deal of it," she tells him when she finds tickets to the Caribbean and pales, visibly. It will probably take him another millennia to grasp the small scope of the human imagination, how easily it’s unsettled. "Just… be you."

"This _is_ me,"he protests, slightly wounded.

* * *

  
  
  
For her fortieth birthday, she decides, she will have the day off and spend it in champagne-induced bliss - or _denial_ , depending on the current level of self-confidence - but instead she wakes up in the middle of the night to an emergency call from the precinct.  
  
Lucifer is appalled. _Truly, detective, it’s a marvel that you and I have had time to consummate our relationship at all with this amount of work you insist on doing_. But when she tells him to sit this one out if he wants, he comes along anyway.  
  
They gather evidence, talk to witnesses, he drives her across town twice and lets his hand wander in under the hem of her blouse when they’re alone in the office for a brief moment. Chloe groans into her knuckles, shifting position in her chair and pushes the undeniable attraction away for later. He chuckles and she thinks his patience is the biggest surprise after he came back, as though he dares to have faith that an opportunity - any opportunity - might actually return, that not everything is about grabbing hold of fleeting moments.  
  
When night falls he drags her outside - _yes, yes, it'll only be a second, detective, don't you trust me?_ \- checks the street below and then, suddenly, they’re flying high over the city. He looks at her, his eyes full of the wonder she will never get used to, the particular awe he seems to reserve just for her. She gasps, in turn, wrapping her arms around his neck thinking she will never get used to this either, thinking she can never have _too much_. There's something insatiable in everything they do, in how they touch each other, how they speak.   
  
“I just wanted a moment alone with you,” he murmurs with his lips against her neck, his nose nuzzling into her hair. The warmth of his breath lights a fire underneath her skin and she moans when he pulls her in for a kiss, gently placing her lower lip between his teeth, tugging her mouth closer to his. "Happy birthday."

"Lucifer, I-"

"- have work to do." He tastes of the sky when he kisses her again, smells of the endless unknown but his touch is human or close enough. " _Mmm_ , I noticed."

They soar downwards again, nearly tumbling from the sheer speed and force of the flight but his arms are firm and her mind heart without fear.  
  
Returning her to her life on Earth, he brushes a strand of hair from her face, a smug smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

“As you were, Detective.”  
  
" _Huh_ ," is all Chloe manages to say in response to that.  
  
Work drags, the hours pile up and she's only allowing herself pause when Laura and Jen stops by with a balloon and then, some half hour later, a pizza ordered for a Ms Chloe Decker. Lucifer ends up eating most of it while she goes through a few pages of lab reports, wishing Ella hadn't called it a day.  
  
They get home late, after way too many hours on duty and she intends to take him to bed, she _really_ does. She even manages to get his shirt unbuttoned before he presses a kiss to her forehead instead and slips away.  
  
Two hours later she drags herself up from his entirely too-comfortable bed, washed-out by sleep but amazed that it’s still technically her birthday.  
  
And then even more amazed to find Lucifer in the kitchen, shirt still unbuttoned the way she left it only a bit more disheveled now; he licks a finger clean and lifts his gaze when she enters.  
  
“Detective! _Chloe_.” He gives her a smile that manages to be both self-conscious and arrogant, the way _he_ is, recently more than ever. Their lives are shaky but his intentions solid and they hit her like hot blows, cracking her chest wide-open. “As you may have noticed, the shops were closed and-”

Chloe stares at the plate in front of him.  
  
The cake - or what is probably intended to be one, at least - looks like a pile of dirt, there’s really no way around that fact. It's got some sort of bottom layer made of meringue because of course Lucifer would have to try his hand at something Chloe, battle-scarred after thirteen years of motherhood and countless bake sales, would never _ever_ attempt. But he has. Adding to the overall trauma of the cake is also a few other layers of various content - fruit, by the looks of it, as well as vanilla mousse. And, she notices when she leans closer, traces of hard liquor. 

“Did you bake this while I was out cold?”  
  
Lucifer makes a noncommittal shrug.  
  
“Ah, let me get you a glass of champagne,” he deflects, moving over to the cupboards over the sink. “Or, better yet, let me fly us both over to Sydney, yes?”  
  
“Did you _bake_ this?” she asks again.  
  
And because he doesn’t lie he nods, eventually, and seemingly with quite a bit of wounded pride. 

Chloe closes the distance between them with a kiss, deep and hungry, pushing the plate away with one hand while the other grabs him by the waist. “It’s _perfect_.”


End file.
